Heir of Mordred
by Dark Lord Draconis Vampiri
Summary: Harry is not the BWL. He grew up in an orphanage and after a inheritance test he is found to be the heir of the Darkest Wizard ever. So what will Harry become as he faces challenges and Life Happens?


Note Harry looks virtually the same as in the books except he is above average height and is not emaciated and doesn't need glasses oh and the most important part no scar. The boy who lived is three years younger he is a potter but no his parents did not die. It will all be explained later. It will follow the original books starting with year 1 in 1994 which is three years away from Hadrian's first year. So no philosopher's stone until 4th year, Hadrian will be the protagonist not the boy who lived for the most part. Also I switched Astoria and Daphne in their time. Some OOc's and a few characters are in different houses than originally. No Draco till 4th year. Harry's nemesis will be Blaise Zabini a female version. I think a female rival is a little different. Also no DADA curse, the first couple years

St. Andrew's Orphanage, Liverpool, 31 July 1980

The healer dropped the boy off at the best orphanage she knew. St. Andrew's was known for raising prominent men and she hoped Hadrian would be one of them. She kissed his little hand wrapped around her finger and left a note with him and said goodbye.

Hearing a crack an old woman walked up to the door and opened it. A beautiful boy laid before her. His green eyes seemingly piercing her soul. She fell in love with the boy then. She would always treat him like the son she never had. Hadrian just smiled holding the note and chewing on it.

Marge, the elderly lady read the note it said: "His name is Hadrian Arcturus Peverell. Please take care of him. Tell him his mother loved him." Marge seeing this all too often stopped her urges to cry. She promised to raise a son any mother would die to have.

10 years Later

"Hawwy! Will you read me another story?" little Megan smiled at him. He smiled at her she was always so sweet he couldn't help but do whatever she asked. "I will before bed Meg. Now don't you have lessons with Ms. Marge?"

"Oh yeah we get to finger paint today!" She smiled and ran off to the lesson.

Harry sighed. He had never been adopted. Something would always happen that would throw the family off. One time he accidentally changed a woman's hair blue out of excitement but always thought it was his imagination.

Harry never really had another family try after them. It seemed like everyone thought he was some weirdo. He did have many talents but few parents notice the older kids even if they were polyglots. Harry was very thankful for his intellect. He aced all his tests in school but never skipped a grade for fear of being left out by his friends. He had quite a few friends. His friends were the only constant in his life besides Marge. It was Harry's family.

"Harry come up to the office." Marge's voice shook him out of his stupor.

Harry walked up to Marge's office and opened the door. Standing next to Marge was an older woman. She was dressed in some peculiar robe but she seemed nice. She was talking to Marge like old friends.

"Hello Harry, meet an old friend of mine, Minervra McGonagall. She has a unique offer for you." Marge was smiling

"Nice to meet you ma'am, so what exactly is this offer?" Harry asked unsurely

"Well Harry you are a wizard, as I am a witch, and Marge is a squib."

"Hold on. There are no such things as wizards. I…" Minerva interrupted him

"Have you ever done anything strange? Or seen something you can't explain?"

"Yeah, I once during a game of hide and seek fell asleep and wanting to win, I somehow ended up on the roof."

"That's a bit rare for one so young but not unheard of, Marge was telling me about how you changed a couple's hair blue. That is closer to normal for your age. Anyways I would like to offer you a scholarship. You will go to the finest school of Wizardy in the World, Hogwarts."

"And what if I am happy here?"

"Then your magic will be bound and you will forget everything about which we just discussed."

"I appreciate the honesty. I will take you up on the offer. It's not like everyday an orphan gets the opportunity of a lifetime is it?"

Minerva smiled "True. Now we will be leaving in five minutes for the place where we will buy his school supplies. Is that ok with you Marge?"

"It's fine Minnie. Harry stay out of trouble."

Harry smiled "I always do."

Minerva grabbed Harry's hand "Hang on tight this is going to feel a bit weird the first time." 'CRACK!'

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Minerva smiled at the look of awe on his face.

"It's amazing…." Harry smiled and could barely hold in his excitement

"Follow me. We are going to Gringotts. It is the Wizard's bank ran by Goblins. Never smile with teeth around Goblins they take it as a sign of aggression. Also be extremely polite, plenty of people have died when they have insulted Goblins."

"Yes Professor." Harry was now wary of the Goblins now. Hoping not to die he tried not to say a word when they walked in.

"We would like an inheritance test for young Harry here."

"That'll be ten galleons."

Minerva handed over the galleons and the goblin said "Follow me."

Minerva whispered to Harry "It is not required for every muggleborn to do an inheritance test. It is rarely even recommended unless demanded for by the child. Oh I forgot muggle's are non magical people. You are a muggle born as far as we know. Ok here we are remember be polite."

"Now young one, take this dagger and draw it across your palm and pour the blood into the basin. It will heal after it has as much blood as it needs."

"Thank you." Harry slid the dagger across his palm suppressing his wince as best as he could. He let the blood flow into the basin and suddenly his palm was healed.

"At least not all Wizard's are weak" the goblin sneered. He hated when the children would cry after doing the test. "Well this is definitely interesting. Neither of your parents were wizards. It is fairly common. Other than that there's nothing el….. This can't be… You are the heir of Medraut or Mordred as the muggles know him and Le Fay…."

Minerva blanched he was the heir of the two most powerful dark magicals of all time. "Are you sure Griphook? They weren't supposed to have any children."

"The ritual does not lie. We should expect great things from you young one. What name do you wish to have as your last?"

Minerva noticing his confusion at his inheritance and the odd question explained "It will help in school with a name like Mordred or Le Fay you would be on par with the Malfoy's, the Potter's, and the Black's."

"So this is an important decision. Who would you recommend Griphook?"

"Personally Medraut, he was the only wizard to be the equal of Merlin. Morgana was his favorite apprentice."

"I guess my name will be Hadrian Arcturus Medraut. Is there anything I should know about my family?"

"Mr. Medraut, you will have to talk to the account manager for that. Since it was one of the sleeper accounts it will be under Longfang's supervision. Follow me; I will take you to him."

Minerva worried as she might be that she just introduced the next dark lord into Wizardom followed the Goblin. Alongside her was Harry, he was slightly worried what other's would think of his heritage but Happy to have a family.

"Here we are Mr. Merdraut. Mrs. McGonagall will have to wait outside as is our custom."

"Thank you Griphook, see you soon professor" Harry smiled.

Opening the door as Griphook entered with him closing it behind him. A imposing goblin was in a throne before him. The goblin sneered at seeing him but nonetheless spoke "What is the meaning of this intrusion Griphook?"

"Lord Longfang he is the heir of Merdraut and Le Fay…."

Lord Longfang blanched as much as a goblin could. "I'm sorry Mr. Merdaut. Please take a seat."

"Wouldn't that be stealing?" Harry smirked to himself he figured by the look on the goblin's face the name was important. So he decided to have a little fun.

Longfang blinked for a second and then laughed "Well he has gall. Unusual for a wizard, nonetheless I meant sit down in one of the chairs."

"Ah that is much more to my liking" Harry smiled with mirth

"Alright, well let us get down to business. Here are the files on the Merdraut and Le Fay vaults. They have approximately 200 Billion Galleons in them. This makes them among the richest of all time and 1000 years of interest certainly helped."

"So I am a billionaire?"

"Well multi, in the muggle world I believe it is around 2 trillion pounds."

"Wicked, is there any paperwork?'

"No just this family ring. If it accepts you, you will be known as Lord Merdaut and will be an emancipated adult. Though the family has no power here in Britain, it is very well known in Europe and feared." Longfang presented the ring to him

Harry slid it on his index finger and saw a flash. "Well Lord Merdaut, you are now emancipated. Is there anything else I can do for you before Griphook takes you to your vaults?"

"Can I combine the vaults?"

"It will be done by tomorrow. Now Griphook his vault number is 812 and 813"

"Thank you Lord Longfang" Griphook bowed out.

Harry noting it was time to leave said the same and followed Griphook. Once outside the office Harry asked if the professor could come to the vault. Griphook told him that it was not legal. They had to either be goblin or blood to go inside another's vault. "Professor do you mind waiting in the Lobby this shouldn't take very long according to Griphook."

"I'll just go to Florean Fortescue's. It is the ice cream parlour in front of Gringotts. Come see me when you finish your business." She smiled at the boy he looked very happy with his life right now.

"Alright" he smiled at her

Griphook led him to his vault after a rollercoaster of a ride in the mine cart. "Here we are vault 812 Vault Le Fay." Griphook opened the door to reveal a mountain of gold. "Contents: 50 Billion Galleons and other magical artifacts."

"Can I look around?"

"It is your vault is it not?"

Harry nodded and went inside. He noticed a large section of it holding bookshelves and decided to check it out. Finally he picked out a book that caught his eye "Magical Languages and their people: A self Updating Grimoire." Harry decided to take it out and study it. He always loved learning a language it was a way to challenge his mind to understand something outside itself. He also took out a book on Runes and their application, and finally a large book on alteration magic. Finally deciding he had enough he found a trunk and put the books into it. When he picked it up he realized it didn't weigh more than a feather. He was shocked but mumbled to himself 'magic'. He then went over to the other side of the room and grabbed a large pouch. He put as much Gold as he could inside of it. He was shocked he was able to fit a few small piles of it in there.

When he was outside the vault with his trunk he rode the cart once again for a short while.

"Vault 813 Contents: 150 Billion Galleons and various magical artifacts."

"Thank you." Harry entered to see what looked like the Mt. Everest of gold. Finally he noticed shelves of books. Harry felt like he had enough to study for now. He went over to the pedastles. On each pedastle there was a marble holster for a wand. Each pedastle had an inscription listing some of the accomplishments of the person like Ignotus Peverell He-who-tricked-death, Morgana ruler of Avalon after the death of Merlin and Medraut, and finally his new namesake Medraut Killer of Merlin High mage.

Harry felt a small pull toward each pedastle, but the strongest was towards Medraut's wand. Picking it up, a flash of Black and Gold surrounded Harry. He marveled at the feeling of wholeness. Harry left with the wand in his hand. The pedastle said it was 13.5 inches Yggdrasil Ash and Wyvern Hearstring. Harry told Griphook he was finished.

Griphook took Harry back to the Lobby and bid him adieu. Harry said "Goodbye" and quickly left. He headed for the Ice Cream Shop the professor was talking about. He entered and Minerva waived him over. Handing him what she said was Butterscotch Ice Cream. He started eating and enjoyed it.

"So did you have fun in the vaults?"

"Yeah I found a wand, there was a flash when I picked it up and a feeling of wholeness. Also a couple books, do you want to see?" Harry smiled

"You found your wand in the vault? Who's was it?"

"Medraut's madam."

"Well then we should expect great things from you. He was the last high mage after Merlin. Now what books did you decide to get?"

Harry showed her the books on languages and runes but when he came to alteration she smiled "I teach alteration or transfiguration as it is known today."

"Oh well I hope I do well in your class. I had a feeling these books would be useful not to mention interesting." He smiled

Minerva was delighted at his aspiration to learn alteration almost forgetting that his wand was the wand of the single Darkest Wizard of all time. However when she thought of his name she hoped he would be the next Merlin and not Medraut. "Come now Harry. We need to grab you school things."

After a further three hours Minerva had finished helping Harry find all of his school things and asked him "Do you want a pet? It's encouraged to have a cat, toad, or owl. It helps promote responsibility."

"I think it wouldn't hurt to look" Harry smiled a weary smile. He was exhausted running all over the alley and seeing so many amazing things. He could not say no to one more though. He always wanted a puppy but being an orphan never really helped him get one.

Walking into the Magical Creature shop Minerva told him to look around. He nodded and went off. He read the various types of pets. He finally found one that caught his eye. A Beautiful Snowy owl, he called over the shopkeeper and asked how much?

"She is a pretty owl. Quite affectionate but prideful, I will sell her for 6 Galleons along with the cage, a small perch, and some owl treats. "

"Alright he pulled out his pouch and picked out five galleons and gave it to the shopkeeper. Good doing business with you. Come on Hedwig." Hedwig hooted affectionately and Harry smiled. After receiving the supplies he showed Minerva his purchase.

"She is a beautiful owl, what did you name her?" Minerva smiled at the snowy owl

"Her name is Hedwig, she is quite the looker." Harry smiled and Hedwig puffed out her chest with pride

"So do we need to get anything else?" Harry asked sadly. He didn't want to leave but he was tired and another shopping trip and he might collapse.

"No, you already have your robes and everything else so it should be fine. Are you ready to go back?"

"Not really but I don't think I could take another store." Harry laughed a little

"Fair enough come on follow me" once they were outside the store she apparated him back to the Orphanage. Minerva handed him his ticket and told him how to get to the train. "Alright Harry, you cannot tell anyone else of what happened today. You are going to a boarding school in Scotland on scholarship. Now remember to not have your books out around the other kids. It will attract too much attention. Alright now you take care Harry."

"I will professor. I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts. Have a good day." And Harry walked back inside the orphanage with a smile on his face.

1 September 1991. Platform 9-10

Harry had hitched a ride from Marge to the station and had got to where he was supposed to go but couldn't figure out where platform 9 and ¾ was. Suddenly a bushy haired girl and a very short man walked by him talking about how to levitate something. He realized it was about magic.

"Excuse me do you know where Platform 9 and ¾ is?" Harry smiled at the girl. Despite her slightly overly large teeth she was quite pretty.

"Oh yes, follow me" the tiny man said "My name is Professor Flitwick and this lovely lady is Hermione Granger she is a muggleborn like yourself."

"Oh cool, my name is Harry Medraut" Filius paled "So you really are the heir of Medraut?"

"Yes and Le Fay. You know if you don't breathe you might find yourself passed out on the floor."

Hermione laughed and Filius blushed and said "Cheeky little boy" then Filius let out a mirthful laugh.

Filius walked through a brick wall and Harry and Hermione gasped. "Did he really just go through a wall?" Hermione shook her head like 'I don't know.' "Well here goes nothing" Harry grabbed her hand and walked through the seemingly solid wall. Hermione flushed at his holding her hand. They both gasped at the magnificent train. Harry realizing the girl was blushing said "Sorry" and let go of her hand. Hermione smiled and said "I don't mind" Harry flushed and said "We better get on the train. I'd hate to miss it." She nodded and grabbed his hand and they got on the train.

They found a compartment about half way with a slightly tubby boy who looked nervous.

He looked up and said "I'll get out its ok."

Harry grabbed his shoulder and said "Nah its fine we were just wondering if we could join you." Harry smiled at the boy. The boy merely nodded his head.

"Well I'm Harry Medraut" the boy paled. "Your related to the darkest wizard of all time?"

"And witch but I'm not so bad. I'll only flay you alive" Harry said this as seriously as he could. As soon as the boy paled Harry burst out laughing and slapped him on the back. "It's alright I'm a decent enough guy. I'm not evil, at least not yet." The smile Harry gave him let him relax.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione looked at the boy

"Oh, I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Sorry I scared you Neville, I couldn't resist." Harry smiled

"It's alright. Your much better than my Grandmother."

Harry nodded his head and said "Well I'm about to take a nap will one of you wake me up before we get there?'

Neville nodded. Harry fell asleep but was shook awake about 3 hours later by Hermione.

"I'm sorry Harry but I figured you'd want to get something to eat." Hermione looked embarrassed by her actions.

"Thank you, I think I will have three of everything. How much madam?"

She looked shocked but said "2 galleons."

Harry pulled them out of his pocket and received his food. "Well don't look so shocked I bought three for a reason." Harry picked out a pumpkin pastry and ate it

Hermione was shocked he handed over basically 200 pounds without a single thought. "Harry do you realize how much money that was?"

"Yeah 200 pounds or so don't worry."

"You shouldn't waste money like that!"

"Hermione I have somewhere around 200 Billion galleons in my vaults. That's what 1000 years of interest did for me. So can you please lay off and enjoy the food. It's not everyday I can spend it."

Hermione was amazed at his forwardness and shocked at how rich he was "Why not?"

"Where I live you can't show how rich you are"

"Why"

"Because at a bloody orphanage you can't wear American Eagle and smoke fancy Cubans."

"Oh…" she looked ashamed

"Look it's alright Hermione. Just tone down the bossiness a tad. It's not a bad thing but it can be a bit overbearing." She looked ready to cry and he reached out for her hand and smiled

"Ok Harry but you better do your homework"

Harry laughed some habits never die apparently "Don't worry about me. At night I read through all my books. What about you Neville?"

"I have read the Herbology book and some of the others."

"So what about you" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I finished them last month."

Harry winked at her annoyed face and went back to eating. Neville laughed at the exchange and Hermione sighed and said "Boys."

Harry and Neville chatted for about an hour about the wizarding world when suddenly the door flew open. "So what do we have hear two mudbloods and a squib?"

Harry laughed, "So what is this? Some little punk kid trying to punk us?"

The boy looked upset "You better shut your mouth you filthy little mudblood. Do you know who I am? I'm Draco Malfoy."

Harry smiled "Well Drakey-Poo if you would stop answering all your own questions you might learn something, I'm Hadrian Arcturus Medraut watch out" Harry swished his wand and said flipendo and the boy's clothes flipped him out of the compartment with his two goons. Harry shut the door and sat down.

Hermione looked shocked "Harry you know you shouldn't be able to do that to him"

"What it wasn't like I hurt him just his pride?"

"No Harry she means you shouldn't be able to throw him out with such a simple spell, you must have put a lot of power into it."

"Nah Neville just visualized what I wanted and said what the book said I should and pushed my magic and viola."

"Either way Harry that was a little ridiculous" Neville nodded along to her words

"Well I'm going back to sleep, wake me up before we get there."

"Whatever man" Neville said

About two hours later Neville shook Harry. "Come on Five minutes till we get there."

"Alright man stop shaking me"

"Oh ok"

Harry pulled his robes on along with Neville apparently Hermione went to the bathroom.

Finally the train stopped and a giant man said "First years in the boats. No more than 4 to a boat."

Harry and Neville found Hermione and a Blonde girl named Astoria. Harry quite liked Astoria. When she finally let down her mask when she realized that Harry and Neville were good guy she was like a carefree Hermione. Harry thought to himself 'God someday's its nice to be me' then he looked up at the castle from his boat and said to himself "yep."

Hermione and Astoria were talking about some sort of test for being sorted. Harry just asked Neville what the test was.

"Oh we put on a Hat."

"What will a hat do to decide our house?"

"Oh it's the sorting hat. It was designed by the founders to sort us."

"Oh ok. Thanks man what are the houses?"

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Oh well were here. Let's see if we can convince that loud mouth over there that it's a troll. He's giving me a headache with his bragging about his broom skills. I swear he's trying to make up for something."

Neville laughed he knew Ron he was a prick. "I have your back man. I wanna see how funny it is when I'm not the one of the receiving end."

"Alright follow me."

Getting within earshot of the redhead he started yelling at Neville "I don't wanna fight a troll! It'll kill us all!" Ron paled Harry turned around and dramatically grabbed him "We are all gonna die!" then ran off. Ron looked like he was about piss himself when Harry walked back with Minerva at his side he and Neville burst out laughing. Ron flushed at the obvious prank.

"Harry was that really necessary?" Hermione asked

Neville stepped in "Oh come on Hermione he's just as bad as Drakey-poo over there with his bragging. It served him right to"

"To what Mr. Longbottom?"

"Oh I'm sorry professor."

"No go on what did he deserve?"

"Ah me and Harry decided to make him think it was a troll that would sort us."

Minerva smirked "Nonetheless you and Harry have detention to me on Monday." Minerva simply shook her head sometimes children were just crazy.

"Alright quiet, Welcome To Hogwarts! There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house will be like your family during your stay at Hogwarts. Your triumphs will earn your House Points and any Rule Breaking will lose your house points. Now, follow me the sorting is about to begin."

Walking up to the Staff table she pulled a stool out from the side. She then placed a wizard's hat on it. It was quite ugly. Everyone of the first year's pointed at it then whispered "how's that thing to sort us?" Then the crack in the Hat opened and it bellowed this song.

"Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"Abbot, Hannah" The brunette walked up to the hat. She looked nervous as every one of the first years did. The hat spoke once again "Hufflepuff!" Belated Joy was what could be said of the look on her face. It was soon a face to be repeated many times.

Slowly but surely the first years were whittled down. Finally some of Harry's friends started to be called.

"Granger, Hermione." The bushy haired witch hurried up to the hat and put it on. They sat there for several minutes until she was nodding her head whispering something. "Gryffindor!" She smiled and ran to the applause and her house.

"Greengrass, Astoria" The honey haired blonde walked happily to the stool and put the Hat on. After a few moments the hat sounded "Ravenclaw!" She smiled radiantly and ran to the Ravenclaw table.

After a few minutes Harry's friend Neville was called.

"Longbottom, Neville." Slowly he walked up to the hat. Unsure of himself he pulled the hat on. After one of the longest periods of the sorting the Hat said "Gryffindor!" Neville was beyond happy and went to the Gryffindor table.

Finally it would be Harry's turn. Harry was very curious where he would go.

"Medraut, Harry." Harry smiled and walked up to the stool. He pulled on the Hat as he sat down suddenly a voice sounded in his mind. 'Oooh an heir of Medraut. My you have been long awaited. You should read up on him, not everything everyone tells you is true about him. Now onto the sorting, Very interesting, you have plenty of bravery, a most level head, quite a bright mind as well, though not the brightest at this sorting that goes to your friend Granger. However you are the opposite of what some might think you are, you believe in Hard work but you are not as loyal as some appear. If your trust is broken it is hard to retain. That eliminates Hufflepuff. You do not have want of power so doubtful Slytherin is for you despite your fairly cunning mind. You are chivalrous and you do indeed desire knowledge but knowledge is not your greatest desire. You want to make a difference in the world and there is only one house to put you in.' "Gryffindor!" Harry nodded his head as he pulled the hat off and put it on the stool. He walked over to his new house which was cheering.

He greeted Hermione and Neville and sat beside them.

Soon enough the last couple first years went up to the hat. When the redhead finally got there and the Hat yelled out Slytherin. He demanded a re-sorting but the hat bellowed out "Just go to your table you ungrateful little berk!" Everyone in the hall laughed at the Weasley's embarrassment. Finally the other three houses yelled for him to sit down and that they were hungry.

"Zabini, Blaise." The tanned black haired girl walked up the hat. She radiated a certain grace with every step. When she put the hat on it bellowed within seconds "Slytherin!" She gave Harry a look and went to her table.

Harry was curious why the girl looked at him. He did not know here so why did she look at him like she knew him. There was something about her that made Harry want to get to know her but also told him perhaps that would not be the best idea. Then all of a sudden food appeared on the table pulling Harry out of his thoughts and towards his grumbling stomach.

After an hour or so with the feast and dessert over, Albus Dumbledore stood up and grasped the podium. He coughed and the entire hall silenced "Well it is another fine year at Hogwarts, I would have you welcome back you all to Hogwarts. Please remember the Forbidden Forest is just that and a few of the returning students could do with a reminder of that as well. Also the dueling tournament has been re-established this year under strict guide lines from Professor Flitwick. Only 5th years and above may compete in this inter-house competition. However since we are reviving the tri annual dueling tournament, there will be no Quidditch this year. Now off to bed, you have a most exciting year ahead of you all."

To Be Continued…

AN- Since people want a much slower story that is what this will be. Note because of that Updates will be more sparse as I focus on it. I will try to take it slow with this fic. No Flames and yes Medraut will be the only one able to defeat voldemort. The part of the prophecy Snape heard is all of it in this fiction. However I will have him tested a lot more than Harry in the books, not in overt things but in the small things or at least I hope. I want you all to see how tempting the Dark side can be with the power and freedom it gives. I am unsure if I will make him evil he is good for now. He does like to fool around like all children do but he could turn darker. Also PM on what side you want Harry to take. Should he give in to the dark side or not, think of Blaise as the temptress. That is the idea so far it may change as all things tend to do.


End file.
